Morning Sick
by Apostrophee
Summary: Awalnya hanya iseng, tapi karena yang terjadi selanjutnya memang diluar dugaan Fukui, akhirnya ia sendiri sadar kalau jodoh memang pasti tak akan lari kemana. Hm. [Sebuah oneshot tentang Fukui dan Yosen]


**Morning Sick**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **cover diambil dari gugel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning : OOC, misstype, bahasa yang plin-plan (bukan gaul tapi ya gitu/?) dan humor yang nyeleneh. No pairing, kalo ada yang melihat _hints_ silahkan berimajinasi sendiri :3

A/N : Fic Yosen buat Kazu-san yang ngidam berat dengan Yosen. Maapkan saya yang telah pehape ini Kazu-san

Enjoy reading~

.

.

.

* * *

Fukui meringkuk di atas kasur. Matanya mengerling ke arah kanan tempat tidurnya. Tepatnya menatap bosan ke arah sesuatu yang sama kusutnya dengan dirinya; kucing Fukui yang kurus tapi berbulu lebat, belangnya ada tiga warna. Kata orang sih, bawa hoki. Sayang, kucingnya tak bisa salto. Fukui mengeluh pasrah. Diangkatnya selimut yang sedari tadi menelungkupinya, kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk memungut tengkuk kucingnya yang hanya diam. Hari minggu pukul tujuh ternyata masih terlalu awal bagi sang kucing untuk senam pagi.

Matahari semakin naik, bukannya mandi, Fukui malah meringsuk di depan meja belajarnya. Laptopnya yang jadul berukuran 14 inch dibukanya. Kursinya diputar-putar sembari menunggu laptopnya benar-benar menyala.

"Haish…." Fukui mendesah malas. Masih ngantuk pula.

Tak ada e-mail masuk. Tak ada _mention_ di tuiternya. Di fesbuk juga paling-paling hanya ada undangan untuk bermain poker. Duh … dirinya merasa kesepian sekarang. Kemarin Okamura mengirim pesan kalau pulsanya kandas dilahap masa aktif kartunya yang telah berakhir. Kalau Wei Liu _handphone_ nya sedang digadaikan untuk memperpanjang visanya buat tinggal di Jepang. Fukui merutuki dirinya sendiri yangjomblo―salahkan kaptennya yang menulari virus anti populer . Media sosial ternyata tak menjamin kehidupan remaja normal yang diidamkannya.

Akhirnya Fukui memiliki inisiatif untuk membuka sebuah situs yang dapat menghubungkan seseorang dengan seseorang lainnya secara _random_. Sebut saja namanya ohmegot dot com.

Fukui mempersempit jangkauan wilayah dan ia yang pertamakali memulai percakapan dengan menulis 'hi'. Lama tak ada jawaban. Tak sadar tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi mulutnya yang sedang menguap. Ah, iya, Fukui bau apek. Buru-buru diraihnya handuk yang bertengger di balkon, karena sudah tak sanggup dengan bau napasnya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk mandi.

.

.

.

"Kripik singkong super pedas kayaknya enak," gumam Fukui setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tadi dia ngebut ekstrim. Cukup 4 menit lebih seperempat mandinya rampung.

Fukui duduk anteng di depan laptopnya. Si _stranger_ ternyata sudah membalas sapaannya sejak tadi. Dan yang membuatnya ngeri, si lawan _chatting_ nya itu masih online dengannya.

 _ **Stranger : Hi**_

Fukui melihat satu lagi chat di bawahnya.

 _ **Stranger : m here. butuh belaian cowok kekar.**_

Fukui pengin muntah pelangi dadakan. Selera makan kripik pedasnya lenyap sudah. Fukui boleh jadi kurang kerjaan, tapi orientasi seksualnya masih sehat. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menekan tombol stop dan memulai percakapan baru.

 _Stranger_ kedua menulis ' _hi_ ' terlebih dahulu. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Fukui mulai mengetik.

 **You : hi**

 **You : saya masih suka wanita**

―ya itu untuk pembelaan dirinya agar tidak dilecehkan seperti tadi.

 **Stranger :** _ **hahaha… saya juga suka wanita**_

Fukui bernapas lega. Setidaknya yang satu ini normal.

 **You : bagus dong**

 _ **Stranger : ya… jadi kamu lesbi ya?**_

 **You : aku normal!**

 _ **Stranger : kok suka sama cewek? Kamu cewek kan?**_

Fukui kejedot keyboard.

Jadi mangkel sendiri. Belum bilang apa-apa saja sudah dikira perempuan.

 **You : AKU COWOK REMAJA NORMAL YANG KELAKUANNYA MASKULIN.** (Yang satu ini ini Fukui terpaksa harus berbohong)

 _ **Stranger : oh.**_

Satu kata balasan dari stranger membuat Fukui semakin manyun.

 _ **Stranger : jangan-jangan kamu anak kaijo ya?**_

 **You : bukan!**

Ini apa maksudnya? _stranger_ kedua sepertinya mengkode keras, minta diajak berantem. Asal menuduh sembarangan. Karena kesal, Fukui punya niatan untuk memencet tombol stop lagi, namun diurungkan niat jahatnya karena tujuannya membuka situs ini adalah untuk mengusir kesuntukan minggu pagi. Fukui masih punya rasa, jadi dia lanjut mengobrol walau dengan sakit hati.

 **You : kamu kali yang anak kaijo … hahaha, kan diantara mereka banyak yang belok, hahahahaha….**

Fukui tertawa garing.

 _ **Stranger : Penasaran? coba pakai video mau? :3**_

 **You : gak. makasih. wajah saya terlalu tampan untuk diumbar-umbar. situ aja yang kasih foto atau akun sosmed,**

 _ **Stranger : Aku baru aja pindah ke Akita. Mungkin bisa ketemuan?**_

 _ **You : oh, sama. kebetulannya kok mencurigakan ya … tau SMA Yosen? nah, kadang kucingku suka nyamperin selingkuhan disana. Sekalian ya, kita ketemuan disitu. jam 9. no ngaret.**_

 _ **Stranger : Oke.**_

 _ **Stranger has disconnected.**_

Fukui belum pernah sampai sejauh ini. _Semoga bukan waria,_ batinnya. Bagaimana kalau akhirnya Fukui hanya dapat troll? Bagaimana kalau ditipu? Diperas? Diduakan? Diculik apalagi―siapa yang mau?―, Fukui ngeri. Astaga … namanya saja Fukui sampai lupa menanyakan. Saking penasarannya, Fukui tancap gas tanpa babibu.

Fukui segera membereskan laptop. Ganti baju pakai kaos putih polos dan celana monyet, tak lupa gel rambut yang sedang naik daun di kompleksnya. Kemudian ia mengirim pesan pada _kouhai-kouhai_ titannya tersayang untuk segera ke Yosen sekarang juga. Untuk jaga-jaga, Fukui memang butuh _bodyguard_ untuk melindunginya dari orang asing yang akan datang hari ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Duo junior tercinta belum sampai!? " Fukui merutuk kesal saat mendapati gerbang sekolah Yosen yang menganga lebar tanpa ada seorang pun. Jam 9 kurang 15 menit, belum ada yang berkunjung ke sekolah elit itu.

Saat merogoh kantong untuk menelepon adik-adik kelasnya, iris setajam silet milik Fukui melihat seseorang berjaket abu-abu yang bersandar di dekat pagar sekolah. _Hoodie_ nya hampir menutupi bagian atas seluruh tubuhnya. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, orang itu ada sedikit kemiripan dengan bintang taekwondo karena kakinya panjang. Fukui iri, maunya juga punya jatah kaki panjang.

Fukui yang penasaran akhirnya mendekati sosok―yang katanya―misterius tersebut. Karena hanya diam dan tidak menghadap ke arahnya, Fukui melangkah hati-hati dan menyapanya.

"Halo?"

"Hmm?"

Orang itu berbalik dan Fukui terlalu kaget untuk merespon.

"Apa kau lihat ada satu raksasa dan satu pemuda sok bule lewat sekitar sini?" Fukui pasang watados. Dirinya terlalu jujur dalam hal mendeskripsikan orang.

"Hee~ Fuku-chin sedang mencari raksasa, ya? Aku tidak lihat ada siapa-siapa daritadi…."

Eh. Tunggu. ―chin?

"Atsushi!"

"Maiubou!"

Demi bekel punya Kiyoshi! Ternyata salah satu _kouhai_ nya ini sudah sampai duluan. Dan Murasakibara Atsushi tidak pernah absen ngidam maiubou. Fukui kesal tapi juga bernapas lega.

"Atsushi! Kalau disini bilang-bilang, dong. Jangan diam saja!" Fukui merengut.

" _Arara_ ~ bukannya tadi Fuku-chin mencari raksasa? Aku tidak tahu kalau harus lapor ke Fuku-chin, soalnya aku sedang menunggu Muro-chin."

"Aku kan sudah memberitahumu lebih dulu! Coba cek _handphone_ mu!" titah Fukui seenaknya. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam melongo.

" _Handphone_ ku dibawa Muro-chin…."

"JADI SMSKU YANG TADI GAK MASUK?"

"Gak tahu, tapi kalau satu kardus maiubou rasah bayar sudah masuk sampai rumahku, Fuku-chin."

Fukui ingin ambruk seketika itu juga. Murasakibara hanya bisa ngobrol lancar dengan orang yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya. Kalau bukan dengan Himuro, sehari-hari isi percakapannya cuma seputaran maiubou, popcycle, dan jajanan lainnya. Susah sekali datang latihan kalau bukan Himuro yang mengajak, itu saja karena diiming-imingi jajanan. Amboi kan.

"Atsushi. Nyebur laut saja sana."

"Maiubounya jadi asin, dong?"

"Iya, kan campur sama pipisnya ikan paus."

"Rasanya pasti menjijikkan, aku batal ke laut deh, Fuku-chin," oceh Murasakibara. Lalu dirinya kembali diam dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Masih setia menunggu Himuro yang sepertinya akan pulang membawa sejuta camilan. Fukui lelah. Tapi karena ingin selalu kelihatan tampan, wajahnya tetap dibuat santai. Hanya ada perempatan yang muncul di pelipis kirinya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, dari tikungan sebelah timur muncul seseorang lainnya. Memakai masker dan (lagi-lagi) jaket yang super kebesaran sehingga menghalangi akses mata Fukui yang ingin menjelajah tubuhnya―eh, ralat, yang benar menghalangi akses penglihatan Fukui yang sekonyong-konyong ingin meneliti sosok tersebut. Sekilas nyaris mirip dengan Murasakibara. Fukui langsung menebak bahwa orang tersebut adalah Wei Liu yang notabene memiliki predikat titan kedua di sekolahnya. Fukui terlalu pede.

"Oi! Liu! Oi!" Tangannya melambai-lambai.

Ketika orang itu semakin mendekat, justru didapatinya sepasang alis milik si pemuda yang agak tebal dilukis dengan pensil warna.

"Hah? Liu, alismu kenapa?"

"Liu siapa?" si korban penuduhan malah balik bertanya.

"Lho…."

Murasakibara yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati ikut menimpali, "Liu-chin, Wei Liu itu nama lengkapmu."

"Oh, yang tinggi dan pemain basket itu, ya?"

Krik.

Fukui bengong. Murasakibara tidak sengaja menelan maiubou yang masih utuh. Pemuda yang diduga sebagai Wei Liu ini seperti sedang amnesia. Apakah mereka salah orang? Rasanya betul, matanya hanya setipis jarum, dan badannya setinggi titan anakan, rambutnya―meskipun tertutup jaket―terlihat agak coklat keabuan. Kloningan Wei Liu yang tersesat kah?

"Kalian kenal, ya?"

"Kenal? Liu itu sohib kita! Ya kan, Atsushi?" Fukui menjawab dengan okenya. Murasakibara kebelet pipis tiba-tiba.

"Betul, Fuku-chin."

"Wei Liu yang jadi starter di tim basket reguler Yosen?"

"Hu'um. _Small forward_ nomor satu!" Fukui angkat jempol. Murasakibara manggut.

"Fuku-chin, benar."

"Wei Liu yang hobi _breakdance_ sampai jumpalitan itu?"

"Iya! Tekniknya udah profesional!" Fukui mengusap dagu, ia baru sadar bahwa temannya yang berasal dari negeri seberang itu ternyata bisa juga dibanggakan. Murasakibara unjuk gigi putih kilaunya.

"Setuju dengan Fuku-chin."

"Wei Liu yang suka kejedot pintu waktu masuk kelas?"

"Iya!"

"Wei Liu yang suka dijahilin temen sekelasnya itu kan, ya? Pakai _aru aru_ begitu?"

"Iya." ―kok tahu?

"Wei Liu yang jomblo?"

"Iya!"

"Tapi tampan?"

"Iy―Gak!"

Untungnya Fukui sempat mengerem jawabannya. Pertanyaan menjebak. Wei Liu tampan? _In his own dream!_ Fukui mulai sok bule, kualat karena menistakan Himuro. Kemudian dia baru ingat kalau orang ini sedari tadi hanya menanyakan Wei Liu tanpa memeberitahukan namanya. Fisiknya mungkin memang sebelas empat belas dengan Wei Liu, tapi gaya bicaranya berbeda sama sekali.

"Kamu siapa sebenernya?" Fukui sewot, diikuti dengan decakan sebal dari mulutnya.

"Orang lewat," jawab si pemuda. "Aslinya―

" _Ohayou_! Atsushi, Fukui-san."

Belum selesai bicara, satu orang lagi datang menyerobot pembicaraannya.

"Muro-chin, _ohayou_ ~ Maiubou?" Murasakibara berapi-api. Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, dirinya tancap gas menuju orang yang sedang menjinjing dua kresek penuh jajanan itu. Macam anak kecil yang rindu mamanya. Aih.

"Himuro, kamu dapat pesan dariku kan?" Fukui menyela momen _precious_ mereka.

"Ah, iya … pulsaku habis, makanya tidak bisa membalas. Jadi ponsel Atsushi yang kubawa untuk jaga-jaga."

 _Buat apa dibawa-bawa segala?!_ Fukui hampir frustasi, mengingat dua juniornya yang kelewat polos tapi menyebalkan. Daritadi ada saja hal yang membuat tensinya semakin tinggi. Fukui bukan _senpai_ galak semacam Miyaji dari sekolah rival itu, tapi berhubung ia sedang terserang mood kambuhan, semua orang bisa jadi target kejengkelannya kalau sampai salah omong sedikit saja.

Lagi-lagi dirinya melupakan sesuatu. Selain punya riwayat penyakit mood yang sering berubah haluan, Fukui juga mengidap pikun kelas ringan. Dia lupa masih ada seseorang lagi disana yang masih belum menyebutkan identitasnya.

"Muro-chin, Fuku-chin menyuruhku untuk nyebur ke laut," ujar Murasakibara yang tengah malas-malasan membuka bungkus jajanan.

"E-eh? Beneran?"

"Hmph. Aku tadi menyarankan Atsushi biar tau bagaimana rasanya maiubou yang asin alami," kata Fukui santai. Lalu ia menghadap si pemuda―yang mirip partnernya dalam membully Ookamura―lainnya untuk bertanya kembali.

"Jadi kamu―"

"Hooooi!"

Astaga. Datang lagi orang lainnya.

"Fukui! Gawat! Darurat!"

Keempat orang yang ada di tempat tersebut kompak menoleh ke sumber suara yang mucul dari perempatan di samping Yosen. Ookamura sang kapten datang sambil sedikit terengah dan napas yang agak tersengal. Intinya sangat tidak karuan.

"Kenapa?"

"Wei Liu sudah ternodai!" Sontak Himuro yang paling normal di antara mereka menaikkan alis keheranan. Wei Liu memangnya sepolos apa bisa sampai ternodai?

"Maksud?"

"Tadi pagi dia lihat sebuah situs mengerikan namanya ohmegot dot com! Habis dari warnet pagi tadi dia mampir ke rumahku." Ookamura nyaris menggigit lidah saking terburunya dia berucap. Fukui terbelalak kaget. Wei Liu dan ohmegot adalah perpaduan yang menakutkan. Wei Liu, dan ohmegot … Fukui berusaha memproses kalimat barusan. Rasanya dia mulai mengendus sesuatu yang janggal terutama ketika Ookamura datang dengan berisiknya. Mungkinkah….

"Ooh … telur dadar itu kan?"

"Itu omelet, Atsushi." Dan Murasakibara sukses mendapat dua jitakan sekaligus dari _senpai_ gorilla dan _senpai_ mungilnya.

Jangan uji kesabaran Fukui, Atsushi.

Wei Liu dan ohmegot … Wei Liu dan ohmegot …. Wei Liu dan….

"Te-telepon dari Araki-sensei!" tiba-tiba Himuro berteriak. Meskipun wajahnya kalem dan suaranya keren badai, Himuro masih sanggup memasang wajah panik.

"Jawab cepat!" Ookamura turut khawatir karena instingnya mengatakan akan datang sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi.

" _Moshimoshi_ , Araki-sensei…?" Himuro menghindar sedikit untuk menerima telepon. Setelah blablabla sepanjang beberapa menit, Himuro kembali dengan ekspresi yang lebih rumit untuk dijelaskan. "Latihan satu jam lagi katanya. Mumpung kita semua kumpul begini, sekalian cari Wei Liu- _senpai_ gimana?" usulnya jitu.

"Libur-libur masih ada latihan ya, aku malas. Sekali-sekali lomba makan yakiniku bertabur wijen kan bisa." Ini yang keluar dari mulut Murasakibara.

"Wei Liu. Kalian tau? Dia punya janji mau ketemuan dengan seseorang," timpal Ookamura.

"Hah?!" Fukui hampir meletus. Dor.

"Aku gak tau juga dimana, tapi dia kelihatan semangat sekali setelah buka ohmegot tadi pagi."

"A-apa? Janjian dari situ y-ya?" Entah Fukui sadar atau tidak, suaranya yang mulai ragu itu mengundang perhatian dari teman-temannya. Mereka menatap penuh selidik.

"Kenapa Fukui-san?"

"A-ah bukan apa-apa, ayo, kita cari Liu!" Setelah berkata begitu, Fukui mulai melangkah untuk bisa jauh-jauh dengan orang-orang itu. Perasaannya tak enak. Tapi sayangnya, tangan Murasakibara yang sepanjang ekor paus lebih dulu menahan bagian belakang celana monyetnya. Fukui tidak bisa kemana-mana, namun ia tetap mencoba bergerak agar bisa lepas dari genggaman maut milik Murasakibara.

"L-lepaskan!" Fukui meronta sampai tali celananya hampir putus.

"Fuku-chin, bukannya yang daritadi berdiri disana itu Liu-chin, ya?"

Ookamura, Himuro, dan Fukui menoleh.

Orang itu. Yang memakai masker dan tingginya melebihi normal.

Yang disangkanya Wei Liu.

"Kamu!" Fukui akhirnya berbalik dan meghampirinya lagi. "Kamu pasti Wei Liu! Ngaku saja!"

"Aku gak tau kalau ada orang disana…."

"Aku juga baru tau ada orang lain yang hawa keberadaannya lebih tipis dari pemain Seirin dan Rakuzan itu…."

"Ahahahahahah, kamu tau aja _aru_!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Be-beneran Liu?!" Bareng dengan Fukui yang teriakannya melengking karena terlampau kaget, tidak sengaja Murasakibara menarik tali celananya lebih keras sehingga tubuh Fukui yang mini itu hampir terpelanting ke belakang. Alhasil, dari kegiatan itu Murasakibara sukses memutuskan satu tali yang mengait pada celana monyet Fukui.

"ATSUSHI KAMU APAKAN CELANAKU?!"

"Wah, Liu serius itu?" Mengabaikan jeritan pilu dari rekan setimnya, Ookamura justru tertarik meperhatikan alis cetakan yang menempel di wajah sang tersangka Wei Liu.

"Wei Liu-senpai, kok berubah … ya?" Himuro juga tidak ambil pusing memikirkan Fukui yang bernasib mengenaskan.

"Iya _aru_! Fukui bisa selalu menemukanku ternyata, padahal mau kukerjain sekali-kali," oceh Wei Liu yang kemudian melepaskan masker dan jaketnya. Sekarang nampak lebih jelas matanya yang tipis dan wajahnya yang putih oriental.

"Alismu Liu-chin, kenapa ditebelin begitu?"

"Biar lebih menawan Atsushi, aku mau kencan dengan seseorang," jawab Wei Liu seadanya dengan kadar kenarsisan di atas rata-rata.

"D-dari ohmegot itu?" Kalau menyangkut soal ohmegot, Fukui merasa bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang. Takut, curiga, dan perasaan ingin bolos latihan menjadi satu. Campur aduk.

"Iya. Katanya janji di Yosen, jam 9, belum datang tapi."

"Y-yosen? Jam 9?" Fukui memperhatikan penampilan Wei Liu yang necis. Dengan setelan kemeja berwarna gelap dan _jeans_ , Wei Liu mungkin memang kelihatan … uh, agak … tampan sedikit. Sedikit saja.

"Jangan bilang.…"

"Fukui, jangan-jangan…."

"Fuku-chin kamu…."

"A-apa?"

"Kamu yang…."

"Argghh iya! Aku main ohmegot dan bilang mau ketemuan di Yosen jam 9 karena selingkuhan kucingku ada disini!"

Hah?

Sebenernya tidak ada yang menyuruhnya menjawab seperti itu.

Ketiga rekan seperjuangan basketnya itu baru bisa _ngeh_ ketika Fukui mengatakannya secara gamblang. Sedangkan Wei Liu cuma bisa menatap Fukui tak percaya. Ternyata dunia memang sesempit ini. Dari milyaran orang yang mengunjungi situs , dan jutaan penduduk Jepang, mengapa harus Fukui?

Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Fukui juga tak habis pikir. Pertama tadi Wei Liu mengerjainya dengan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya, sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa media sosial memang selalu berbohong kepadanya. Fukui ingin bertemu seorang _stranger_! Bukan seorang sohib! Dan Tuhan belum mendengar permintaannya yang satu itu.

"Ahahaha … Fukui kurasa kita jodoh."

"Jodoh … mungkin iya kalian jodoh," sambung Ookamura yang sejak tadi masih berusaha memahami bahwa kedua teman di depannya ini sedang berada dalam satu permainan ohmegot yang telah dirancang oleh Tuhan. Ehem.

"Kalau bukan karena situs sialan itu mungkin aku sudah tidur seharian di kamarku…" Fukui masih agak shock.

"Senpai, kalian bisa kumpul disini dan mengajak kita saja udah termasuk sebuah _miracle_ ," Himuro ikut menambah suasana drama yang hadir di antara mereka.

"Asyik juga bisa kumpul secara gak sengaja gini." Untuk pertama kali dalam hari ini Murasakibara bisa memahami situasi yang sedang tercipta kali ini.

"Haha…"

Fukui tertawa lepas untuk hari itu, diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Tak tahunya kegiatan isengnya untuk membukan situs bertajuk itu telah membawa rasa kebersamaannya dengan tim basket reguler Yosen semakin dekat.

Biarpun disangka lesbi dan anak Kaijou, Fukui tetap senang mengingat chatnya dengan Wei Liu yang tersamarkan dengan nama _stranger_ tadi pagi. Rupanya kebetulan itu memang sungguhan. Tetapi Fukui juga tak tahu kenapa rasanya ada kedekatan yang lebih kalau ia bersama dengan Wei Liu. Contohnya saat bersama-sama mengolok Ookamura. Ya, mereka memang kompak kalau soal itu.

Dalam suasana yang ramai keharuan itu, tiba-tiba Murasakibara menyeletuk, "Kuharap lain kali kalian juga mau menraktir maiubou saat lagi kumpul juga."

"Pasti, Atsushi," jawab Himuro yang paling pengertian.

"Kalau aku gak pasti, ya." Meskipun kapten, Ookamura enggan mengeluarkan duit untuk anak buahnya.

"Kayaknya aku harus pulang. Ganti celana," lirih Fukui sambil memegangi salah satu tali celananya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Gak perlu, aku bawa dua celana buat jaga-jaga _aru_." Wei Liu menawarinya.

"Liu…."

"Gak usah bilang terima kasih juga."

"Tapi kan…."

"Aku gak keberatan _aru_."

"KAKIMU ITU KEPANJANGAN BUATKU!"

"Eh?"

Ookamura asyik menonton perhelatan besar di depannya. Sedangkan Himuro sibuk mencarikan maiubou rasa paling langka yang tadi sempat nyelip di bagian bawah plastik untuk Murasakibara. Fukui dan Wei Liu menikmati debat mereka soal kaki siapa yang harus dipotong atau siapa yang harus memakai _high heels_ untuk bisa muat mengenakan celana Wei Liu. Minggu pagi itu diwarnai dengan keasikan mereka berkumpul di depan gerbang Yosen.

Semua berlangsung indah sebelum mereka membayangkan pelatih Araki Masako yang memasang wajah garang sambil menenteng pedang kayu yang siap dibuat menabok bokong mereka karena terlambat latihan.

Yah, sebelum sakit-sakitan , tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang dengan teman bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Sense of humor saya hilang, ini garing sepertinya biasanya uh. Kazu-san maafkan saya kalo fic ini banyak kekurangan dan tidak memuaskan :'( Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumima―/heading bola/

Buatnya agak ngebut, semoga gak terlalu membingungkan ya untuk dibaca. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir^^

 **Sign,**

 **Author**


End file.
